life_fun_studyfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Coding languages
A programming language is a formal computer language designed to communicate instructions to a machine, particularly a computer. Programming languages can be used to create programs to control the behavior of a machine or to express algorithms. A * A# .NET * A# (Axiom) * A-0 System * A+ * A++ * ABAP * ABC * ABC ALGOL * ABSET * ABSYS * ACC * Accent * Ace DASL * ACL2 * Avicsoft * ACT-III * Action! * ActionScript * Ada * Adenine * Agda * Agilent VEE * Agora * AIMMS * Alef * ALF * ALGOL 58 * ALGOL 60 * ALGOL 68 * ALGOL W * Alice * Alma-0 * AmbientTalk * Amiga E * AMOS * AMPL * Apex (Salesforce.com) * APL * App Inventor for Android's visual block language * AppleScript * Arc * ARexx * Argus * AspectJ * Assembly language * ATS * Ateji PX * AutoHotkey * Autocoder * AutoIt * AutoLISP / Visual LISP * Averest * AWK * Axum * Active Server Pages * ASP.NET B * B * Babbage * Bash * BASIC * bc * BCPL * BeanShell * Batch (Windows/Dos) * Bertrand * BETA * Bigwig * Bistro * BitC * BLISS * Blockly * BlooP * Blue * Boo * Boomerang * Bourne shell (including bash and ksh) * BREW * BPEL * Business Basic C * C-- * C++ – ISO/IEC 14882 * C# – ISO/IEC 23270 * C/AL * Caché ObjectScript * C Shell * Caml * Cayenne * CDuce * Cecil * Cesil * Céu * Ceylon * CFEngine * CFML * Cg * Ch * Chapel * Charity * Charm * Chef * CHILL * CHIP-8 * chomski * ChucK * CICS * Cilk * Citrine (programming language) * CL (IBM) * Claire * Clarion * Clean * Clipper * CLIPS * CLIST * Clojure * CLU * CMS-2 * COBOL – ISO/IEC 1989 * CobolScript – COBOL Scripting language * Cobra * CODE * CoffeeScript * ColdFusion * COMAL * Combined Programming Language (CPL) * COMIT * Common Intermediate Language (CIL) * Common Lisp (also known as CL) * COMPASS * Component Pascal * Constraint Handling Rules (CHR) * COMTRAN * Converge * Cool * Coq * Coral 66 * Corn * CorVision * COWSEL * CPL * CPL * Cryptol * csh * Csound * CSP * CUDA * Curl * Curry * Cybil * Cyclone * Cython D * D * DASL (Datapoint's Advanced Systems Language) * DASL (Distributed Application Specification Language) * Dart * DataFlex * Datalog * DATATRIEVE * dBase * dc * DCL * Deesel (formerly G) * Delphi * DinkC * DIBOL * Dog * Draco * DRAKON * Dylan * DYNAMO E * E * E# * EarSketch * Ease * Easy PL/I * Easy Programming Language * EASYTRIEVE PLUS * ECMAScript * Edinburgh IMP * EGL * Eiffel * ELAN * Elixir * Elm * Emacs Lisp * Emerald * Epigram * EPL * Erlang * es * Escher * ESPOL * Esterel * Etoys * Euclid * Euler * Euphoria * EusLisp Robot Programming Language * CMS EXEC (EXEC) * EXEC 2 * Executable UML F * F * F# * Factor * Falcon * Fantom * FAUST * FFP * Fjölnir * FL * Flavors * Flex * FlooP * FLOW-MATIC * FOCAL * FOCUS * FOIL * FORMAC * @Formula * Forth * Fortran – ISO/IEC 1539 * Fortress * FoxBase * FoxPro * FP * FPr * Franz Lisp * Frege * F-Script G * G * Game Maker Language * GameMonkey Script * GAMS * GAP * G-code * Genie * GDL * GJ * GEORGE * GLSL * GNU E * GM * Go * Go! * GOAL * Gödel * Godiva * Golo * GOM (Good Old Mad) * Google Apps Script * Gosu * GOTRAN * GPSS * GraphTalk * GRASS * Groovy H * Hack * HAGGIS * HAL/S * Hamilton C shell * Harbour * Hartmann pipelines * Haskell * Haxe * Hermes * High Level Assembly * HLSL * Hop * Hopscotch * Hope * Hugo * Hume * HyperTalk I * IBM Basic assembly language * IBM HAScript * IBM Informix-4GL * IBM RPG * ICI * Icon * Id * IDL * Idris * IMP * Inform * INTERLISP * Io * Ioke * IPL * IPTSCRAE * ISLISP * ISPF * ISWIM J * J * J# * J++ * JADE * Jako * JAL * Janus (concurrent constraint programming language) * Janus (time-reversible computing programming language) * JASS * Java * JavaScript * JCL * JEAN * Join Java * JOSS * Joule * JOVIAL * Joy * JScript * JScript .NET * JavaFX Script * Julia * Jython K * K * Kaleidoscope * Karel * Karel++ * KEE * Kixtart * Klerer-May System * KIF * Kojo * Kotlin * KRC * KRL * KRL (KUKA Robot Language) * KRYPTON * ksh L * L * L# .NET * LabVIEW * Ladder * Lagoona * LANSA * Lasso * Lava * LC-3 * Leda * Legoscript * LIL * LilyPond * Limbo * Limnor * LINC * Lingo * LIS * LISA * Lisaac * Lisp – ISO/IEC 13816 * Lite-C * Lithe * Little b * Logo * Logtalk * LotusScript * LPC * LSE * LSL * LiveScript * Lua * Lucid * Lustre * LYaPAS * Lynx M * M2001 * M4 * M# * Machine code * MAD (Michigan Algorithm Decoder) * MAD/I * Magik * Magma * make * Maple * MAPPER now part of BIS * MARK-IV now VISION:BUILDER * Mary * MASM Microsoft Assembly x86 * MATH-MATIC * Mathematica * MATLAB * Maxima (see also Macsyma) * Max (Max Msp – Graphical Programming Environment) * MaxScript internal language 3D Studio Max * Maya (MEL) * MDL * Mercury * Mesa * Metafont * Microcode * MicroScript * MIIS * Milk (programming language) * MIMIC * Mirah * Miranda * MIVA Script * ML * Model 204 * Modelica * Modula * Modula-2 * Modula-3 * Mohol * MOO * Mortran * Mouse * MPD * Mathcad * MSIL – deprecated name for CIL * MSL * MUMPS * Mystic Programming Language (MPL) N * NASM * Napier88 * Neko * Nemerle * nesC * NESL * Net.Data * NetLogo * NetRexx * NewLISP * NEWP * Newspeak * NewtonScript * NGL * Nial * Nice * Nickle * Nim * NO * NPL * Not eXactly C (NXC) * Not Quite C (NQC) * NSIS * Nu * Numpy * NWScript * NXT-G O * o:XML * Oak * Oberon * OBJ2 * Object Lisp * ObjectLOGO * Object REXX * Object Pascal * Objective-C * Objective-J * Obliq * OCaml * occam * occam-π * Octave * OmniMark * Onyx * Opa * Opal * OpenCL * OpenEdge ABL * OPL * OpenVera * OPS5 * OptimJ * Orc * ORCA/Modula-2 * Oriel * Orwell * Oxygene * Oz P * P′′ * P# * ParaSail (programming language) * PARI/GP * Pascal – ISO 7185 * PCASTL * PCF * PEARL * PeopleCode * Perl * PDL * Perl 6 * Pharo * PHP * Phrogram * Pico * Picolisp * Pict * Pike * PIKT * PILOT * Pipelines * Pizza * PL-11 * PL/0 * PL/B * PL/C * PL/I – ISO 6160 * PL/M * PL/P * PL/SQL * PL360 * PLANC * Plankalkül * Planner * PLEX * PLEXIL * Plus * POP-11 * POP-2 * PostScript * PortablE * Powerhouse * PowerBuilder – 4GL GUI application generator from Sybase * PowerShell * PPL * Processing * Processing.js * Prograph * PROIV * Prolog * PROMAL * Promela * PROSE modeling language * PROTEL * ProvideX * Pro*C * Pure * Pure Data * Python Q * Q (equational programming language) * Q (programming language from Kx Systems) * Qalb * QtScript * QuakeC * QPL R * R * R++ * Racket * RAPID * Rapira * Ratfiv * Ratfor * rc * REBOL * Red * Redcode * REFAL * Reia * REXX * Rlab * ROOP * RPG * RPL * RSL * RTL/2 * Ruby * RuneScript * Rust S * S * S2 * S3 * S-Lang * S-PLUS * SA-C * SabreTalk * SAIL * SALSA * SAM76 * SAS * SASL * Sather * Sawzall * SBL * Scala * Scheme * Scilab * Scratch * Script.NET * Sed * Seed7 * Self * SenseTalk * SequenceL * SETL * SIMPOL * SIGNAL * SiMPLE * SIMSCRIPT * Simula * Simulink * Singularity * SISAL * SLIP * SMALL * Smalltalk * Small Basic * SML * Strongtalk * Snap! * SNOBOL(SPITBOL) * Snowball * SOL * Span * SPARK * Speedcode * SPIN * SP/k * SPS * SQL * SQR * Squeak * Squirrel * SR * S/SL * Stackless Python * Starlogo * Strand * Stata * Stateflow * Subtext * SuperCollider * SuperTalk * Swift (Apple programming language) * Swift (parallel scripting language) * SYMPL * SyncCharts * SystemVerilog T * T * TACL * TACPOL * TADS * TAL * Tcl * Tea * TECO * TELCOMP * TeX * TEX * TIE * Timber * TMG, compiler-compiler * Tom * TOM * TouchDevelop * Toi * Topspeed * TPU * Trac * TTM * T-SQL * Transcript * TTCN * Turing * TUTOR * TXL * TypeScript * Turbo C++ U * Ubercode * UCSD Pascal * Umple * Unicon * Uniface * UNITY * Unix shell * UnrealScript V * Vala * Verilog * VHDL * Visual Basic * Visual Basic .NET * Visual DataFlex * Visual DialogScript * Visual Fortran * Visual FoxPro * Visual J++ * Visual J# * Visual Objects * Visual Prolog * VSXu * vvvv W * WATFIV, WATFOR * WebDNA * WebQL * Whiley * Windows PowerShell * Winbatch * Wolfram Language * Wyvern X * X++ * X# * X10 * XBL * XC (exploits XMOS architecture) * xHarbour * XL * Xojo * XOTcl * XPL * XPL0 * XQuery * XSB * XSharp * XSLT – see XPath * Xtend Y * Yorick * YQL * Yoix Z * Z notation * Zeno * ZOPL * Zsh * ZPL Most common languages * Java * JavaScript * C++ * C# * Python * Objective-C * Ruby * SQL * PHP Thể_loại:Computer